Among the Blackest Rose
by Anastasia Lupin
Summary: Mia Black, youngest of the Black Family starts at Hogwarts;She si tormented by her family, with the exception of Sirius; She has a crush on one of Sirius friends; She makes friends with an enemy, and it involves a broken heart and a black rose.
1. Journey to Freedom

Mia Black was the youngest of five children. She was often bullied and tormented by her older sisters; Regulus who was four years older, ignored her completely; then there was Sirius. He was kind to her, he protected her, she looked to him for support because her mother was to busy seekign the evil of her other siblings.  
  
No matter how hard they tried to deny it, you coudldn't hide the proof they were related. Mia had the same jet black, restless hair as Regulus;  
the same pale skin and icy blue eyes as her sisters; and the same demeaning stature and height of her mother. She resembled Sirius the most, the same slightly long but narrow nose, the same burrowing brow, and she was so kind and so tender she couldn't hurt a fly.  
  
After eleven years of neglect, ridicule, and being forced to share the toolshed with several rowdy rabbits her letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived. Mia was delighted, Sirius had told her so many wonderful things about the school. Sirius' friends Remus, James, and Peter also filled her in on certain parts of the school: Remus about the fabulous teachers and library, James on the Quidditch Pitch and flying lessons, and Peter on the talking portraits and moving staircases.  
  
Mia boarded the Hogwarts Express on September First, a new journey ahead of her leaving her mother and old life behind.  
  
more to come 


	2. Gryffindor!

Mia searched through the train and found a red-headed Gryffindor in an empty compartment. She knocked politely, slid the compartment door open and said, "May I sit here please?" The girl smiled and nodded, "Of course. Hi, I'm Lily Evans,"she said. "I'm Mia Black," Mia replyed.  
Lily frowned as they shook hands, "Black..as in Sirius Black and the rest of those horrid people?"  
she said. Mia stepped back, "Sirius isn't horrible and Andromeda is almost nice to me."she said. Lily grinned, "Oh, I know I am aquainted with them both. I have heard alot about you from Sirius,  
as well as Peter and Remus and that god awful James." Mia laughed, "James isn't bad, he's really fun, and he let me ride his broom when he came to visit."she said. Lily smiled, "Well, that is very kind of him"she said.  
  
They started talking and Mia found out Lily was in the same year as Sirius,  
and that he and his friends were quite the troublemakers. The Lunch Cart had just came back,  
they were abotu to indulge in Cauldron Cakes when they were interrupted by Narcissa and Bellatrix.  
"Well lookie here, birds of a feather my dear cousin," Bellatrix hissed at them. Narcissa laughed as she took Mia's Caulron Cake. "Put that down Bella!"Sirius and his gang were at the doorway,  
wands raised. Mia ran behind him, Bellatrix and Narcissa laughed. "Always running Mia, too scared to fight your own battles."Narcissa chortled. "Leave them alone,"James said. Lily stood up, "James Potter, I can take care of this myself! Now all of you get out!"she said raising her wand, she was the best student in Fifth year Charms. Narcissa and Bellatrix hesitated, threw down the cakes and stomped out. "You too, Mia you can stay. Remus, if you wish, and Peter but you two out!,"Lily demanded.  
James and Sirius departed, Peter and Remus following suit. "Wow Lily, they never listen to me."Mia exlaimed in awe, "I will expect a Howler from mother,"she sighed miserably. They sat in silence with thousands of question turning in Mia's head.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts moments later, Mia dressed into her school robes quickly, bid farewell to Lily who instucted her towards a giant man with wild hair. "Firs' years this way"he called out. Sirius was whispering to him as he grinned at her. She smiled back and climbed into one of the not-so-steady dingys that would take them across the lake. Mia smiled at the small pink-haired witch beside her, and watched in surprise as her nose went from pig to elephant in onyl a few seconds. "Wow, that is amazing!"  
she said abit loudly then she should of. Now nearly half the students were staring at them. The girl giggled and stook out her hand, "Nymphadora Tonk, my chums just call me Tonks."she said. Mia shook her hand, "Mia Black,  
I don't have any friends so, I don't know what they would call me."she said. Tonks laughed. "How do you do that with your hair and nose."Mia asked hoping not to seem to nosey. Tonks smiled, "I am a Meta..meta morph....  
amugua or something like that. My mum says I can transfigure into anything at will, although I am just gaining the hang of it, and it's still abit painful,"she said squeezing her eyes shut, her pink hair now became a very icey shade fo blue. Mia clapped, as well did a very round face boy who was in the boat with them, and a firey red headed little girl who had just climbed in. Mia smiled, she was making friends. Her mother was wrong, she woudl fit in wonderfully at Hogwarts.  
  
After falling in the lake, Frank (the round-faced boy) that was in the boat with Mia, Tonks, Molly (the firey redheaded little girl), were all soaked. He had dropped his spider and caused the boat to tip, making the entire group of first years ten minutes late for something called The Sorting. Shivering, standing in the entrance hall, and waiting to get the delicious feast into their rumbling stomachs, they were called into the Great Hall, and a talking hat placed on their heads. The hat called out where they would be sent: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Molly, Frank, Tonks, and Mia were all placed in Gryffindor.  
Mia came first and sat beside Sirius, then they followed sitting around her. Lily smiled at her, she grinned. Hogwarts was her real home.  
She never wanted to leave, she finally fit in.  
  
more to come 


End file.
